harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anthony Goldstein
Maybe I'm a bit picky, but is there anything else to say about him? As the only 'officially' known jewish (implied through his name) wizard (which could be an utter misleading on my behalf) in such an universe, gripping tightly on a 'pure-blood supremacists versus their enemies' plot, that is to say a reference to the nazi period, isn't there a little more to extract out of this background character?--Kirochi About his presence during the battle of hogwarts It says here that he took part in the battle of Hogwarts, I just finished reading Deathly Hallows, and there's no mention of him at all, not even when Harry arrives to the room of requirements through Hog's head, he says he spotted terry boot, michael corner, but nothing is said about Anthony being there, he's neither seen nor mentioned throughout the last book. I don't think we can just assumed "he was there", not when so many other ravenclaws are identified (padma, cho, terry, michael, etc)and he's still omitted. don't you think? He might have evacuated the school with the other students or maybe he didn't even return to hogwarts that last year. --On pg. 578 of the US Edition of Deathly Hallows it says: "Both Patil twins were there, as were Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillian, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner." And if I'm correct, didn't it mention that only Zacharius Smith out of the entire D.A. leave? Either way, not many people in the D.A. left so I'm pretty sure it's safe to say he was there. :I agree; Goldstein was seen by Harry with the reconstituted D.A., implying that he was a member of it, and he was of age. As Zacharias Smith's desertion was specifically mentioned, it's a logical assumption that all other D.A. members who were seen there participated in the battle. Oread (talk) 16:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Blood status I noticed that the article said Anthony is a half-blood or pureblood. Isn't it possible he is a muggleborn? Skyreader 22:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Nope it isn't possible really, Anthony managed to stay in education for his seventh year when Hogwarts had been taken over by Lord Voldemort, only Pure-bloods and half-bloods were permitted to go to school. Patr0nus 22:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Colin Creevey was a muggleborn and he was at Hogwarts, so couldn't he? Skyreader 21:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Colin did not attend his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry --[[User:Profiteor|'Profiteor']] [[User talk:Profiteor|'Ravenclaw']] 21:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Colin returned when he was recalled along with other members of Dumbledore's Army back to the school when Neville Longbottom informed them of the upcoming battle via their D.A. coins. --[[User:Profiteor|'Profiteor']] [[User talk:Profiteor|'Ravenclaw']] 21:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Just a note: Anthony´s and Michael´s half-blood status given in Harry Potter and Me is never contradicted in the books. Should it be considered canon then? --Rodolphus 10:53, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I have absolutely no idea if Anthony was present or not during his sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts and I'm not sure why but a minor character kept a space in my mind for some reason. He must have had a space of vital importance in my mind but I have no idea what Hmmmmmmmm? Aliceandjasperforever 01:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Bumping. Terry´s and Lavender´s statuses should also be cannon. Terry probably faked his family tree and Lavender simply didn´t know the every detail from the Wizarding world.--Rodolphus 10:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Anthony is not mentioned in book 6 when I remembered right, but he is mentionened in book 7 in the Room of Requirement. But why should Terry fake his family tree and how can a boy do this. Perhaps Jo has forgotten what she mentioned on the paper she showed in Harry Potter and Me or changed her mind. That is more probable. And that Lavender Brown only one thing of the wizarding world does not know does not make her a muggle-born. Muggle-borns don't know anything and not only one thing. Harry granger 12:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) and Lavender